With the technological advancement and cost reduction of bulletproof materials, body armour is becoming more and more widely accepted as general security equipment for civilian use. However, it is still unacceptable for ordinary people who are non-security personnel to wear the body armour everyday as ordinary clothing. As a motor vehicle driver who is likely to be attacked by firearms, a foldable and easily unfolded bulletproof shield is a good choice.
In the existing personal bulletproof equipment, the existing foldable bulletproof devices for police or military use, such as the personal foldable bulletproof devices disclosed in the patent documents CN 103629977 A, CN 104776756 A, US 20150047940 A1, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,691,601, 6,807,890 and 6,886,446, have the disadvantages such as a simple structure, insufficient folding and lack of an automatic opening function, and are thus not convenient for the driving personnel to operate with one hand in a narrow and small space.